Sunshine
by captainrexbest35
Summary: Chopper becomes the caretaker  of a young trooper chopper is out of charater big time
1. Chapter 1

rex pov  
>It was a cold morning and I had slept peacefully but my leg was killing me.<em>I think i'll go get a painkiller from denal.<em> I left my room limping slightlyAs i entered denal's room he was helping another trooper by the name of was the weakest troop in the 501st.I took him in to save him from reconditioning."Poor little scrap,"Denal muttered to then I came up with a plan."We could put someone else in charge of him."" True,who do you have in mind?" "." "Why him?"Denal questioned."I think it could help his social skills."I sighed ,"I disagree but if you think so i'll help you." I moved toward the small trooper sleeping in the bottom bunk he was skinny enough to see each of his ribs.

Denal soon returned with Chopper in tow."You wanted to see me,Sir?" "Yes,I have a task for you." Sunny whimpered in his sleep,and Denal moved to check on stood waiting paiently for me to speak."This is Sunny and he's not gonna make it if he has too live his life in a cage he needs to be loved.I'm trusting you to take care of him and nurse him back to health.I'm not gonna let the kaminoans take him again." Chopper was tense remembering his on history with the kaminoans."I'll do it,Sir."

Sunny was relocated to Slick's platoons barracks later that evening,Denal giving specific instructions to Chopper. Chopper was watching Sunny as he was quite peaceful for men lined up at attention as i walked into the room."At ease,"I said giving them a look of strugged innocently."What are you singing Trueblood?"I asked because he was singing and must've forgotten to turn his comlink hesitated before answering,"Elmo Gots a Gun."He looked up at the sound of 's when he saw was sitting upright a small smile sat on his lips."Sing it again"he said his voice sounded like it was half sleep I had to laugh as Trueblood started singing

_**Elmo's got a gun,Elmo's got a gun  
>Big birds on the run ernie's dialing 911<br>What made elmo snap was he tired of big birds crap  
>they say when elmo was arrested they found oscar headless in the trash<br>i hear that gordans really runnin'  
>now that elmo's got a gun the streets are never gonna be the same<br>Elmo's got a gun Elmo's got a gun  
>Grovers head has come undone Sesame streets not real fun<br>You want me to walk around sesame street without a bullet-proof vest  
>Forget about it<strong>_

We laughed til we cried."Alright boys go get ready for bed curfew's in an all groaned."Hey you can have alot more fun if you not well.  
>Chopper's POV<br>It's almost time for bed and i have to a shower and bath Sunny as I bath Sunny he stayed completely still with the exeption of playing with a rubber ship that rex had given i finished drying him and helping him dress I put him to others had gone to the messall for I wasn't hungary and Sunny was on a strict liquid diet,so I lay down beside him shirtless as always.I was holding Sunny in my arms and was dozing off when sunny had begun to suck my nipple i was all set to push him away but instinct told me not to.

cliffhanger!review and i might continue and nothing mean please i'm more of a sing not a writer its jus something to do to pass the time i've been writing this for a month.


	2. Chapter 2 sunny's birthday

sunshine chappie two

**This is a special chapter. answer to sompeoples question yes chopper is a mommy.  
>Quay: Spottedpelt doesn't own starwars the clone wars. Only sunny,bud,and harry<strong>

Choppers pov

Okay,okay I know this sounds weird but I went to see Coric only to find out that i'm breastfeeding. maybe i'm going crazy. He'll be bottle fed. Put that aside for now today is Sunny's birthday. I had spoke with the captain also. He was planning a party. Only to try and make him feel happy. I'm glad the others don't know about last night,and Sunny is being bottle fed so I don't have to do that again. The party is at 1400 (2:00). Hmmmmm i'm gonna go talk to the captain again.

I walked down the hall to Rex's room. I knocked waiting for Rex to answer the door. He opened the door a moment later. "Hello,again Chopper." He guestured for me to come in which i did. There was a large white box that nearly took up all the space on his desk."What's in the box?" He looked at the box then back at me before answering,"A cake and Sunny gets first piece." I gave him the sad face,"now don't look at me that way its his birthday." "Drat," I muttered." Are we gonna have icecream too?" I looked up at him clearly wanting something sweet. He sighed at my behavior. Then reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a 3 'musketeer' which he broke in half and handed me a piece. He sat down in one of the chairs at his desk and I took the other still eyeing the other half of that candy bar that was now sitting on the desk. "Sir what are we going to eat?" He sighed again."You'll find out when it's time." He stated simply. He looked at the chrono then looked back at me, "Isn't it time for you to feed Sunny?" I nodded and stood to leave.

I left and picked up sunny's bottle from Coric. Lucky for me Sunny didn't object as he leaned against me,and i held the bottle to his mouth. Rex had given everyone the day off. With an exception of those who were helping with the decoration. Because of his condition Sunny had a relatively small stomach which couldn't hold much. I kept my free hand on Sunny's back gently rubbing it. It was true I loved him because he is my brother. Even though I may not get along with some of the other troops they're my brothers and i'm proud of it partly anyways.

I woke around 1:00. I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep. I looked around the barracks. Slick was reading a magazine,Jester was listening to the MP3 that Rex had given him for his birthday last month,Sketch was drawing on his new easle, Gus was sitting on his bunk staring at his ant farm,and punch was playing solitare. I looked at Sunny who was awake but curled up as though he were cold. Hmm maybe I can get the rest of that candy bar for Sunny. I am so evil if I'm thinking of even breaking into the captain's room that would be a beat down for sure.

Yes Rex does beat his troops if they get on his bad side. I've gotten in trouble with him ore than once but he normally made me write 400 lines and that made my hand hurt to the point that I can hardly hold my blaster. I'd much rather take the beating. On the other hands I only get in trouble if I start it because once Rex had said," if he punches you in the face i ain't gonna do nothin' about it." He had said that to kevin when he kept teasing me about my scars. And I punched him too I was sick of hearing his crap anyways.

Sunny sat up and leaned back agaist my chest. He was shivering slightly. Well it was kinda cold in here. It would be warmer in the mess. I was broken from my thoughts when Sketch all of a sudden sneezed. Punch left and came back with a damp towel which he handed to Sketch. Sketch's nose must've been bleeding. Jester was looking at Sketch's unfinished drawing. "That's awesome." He said simply. I stood pulling sunny to his feet. "No it's a mixture snot and blood." Sketch looked at him as if he was crazy. I looked at the drawing that Sketch's sneeze had now colored he had been drawing a Giant flower which now had splots of red in the center. "It is kinda cool." I heard Slick sigh and stand up before looking over my shoulder at the picture. " They do have a point" he said before returning to his magazine. I knew he was hiding another magazine under the boys life magazine because he had that goofy smile on his face.

Sketch continued on the outside of his flower. By the time it was finished it was time for everyone except for me and sunny to go to the mess for the party. Captain rex would comm me to tell us when. We waited for another 15 minutes when rex finally commed us.

We headed down to the mess where the lights were off and then they came on and then everyoone jumped out and shouted "Surprise Happy Birthday Sunny." Sunny looked like he was going to faint with all the loud noise. But he didn't. He looked happy.

**TIME SKIP I'M LAZY**

It's time to cut the cake. I kept trying to get Sunny to tell me what he wished for. To no avail he wouldn't tell. Then it was time to open the presents. From Sketch (well what else) a box of pencils. From punch an Mp3, from echo a book oh i'm sorry nook, fives a blaster cleeaning set, Harry, a broomstick cleaning set?, jester some deoderant? (it was the best i could come up with.),gus a piggie bank? and from me and Rex we got him a kitten which sunny named sunshine of course. He _was _yellow. that night after that when the troops got tired we went to bed.

Well that concludes this chapter i'm going to bed."night sunny" "night chopper"

**Good night boys *lowers voice* please r&r sunny wants something for his birthday from you. Good bye to all my readers.**


End file.
